Flawless
by Rubiks
Summary: The BAU are called in to investigate a series of kidnappings in the state of California, but what at first glance seems to be an average case takes an unfortunate turn when two of the team go missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

**Authors Note(s):** Each of these chapters will be told from a different persons perspective. It's set a couple of weeks or so after episode five of season three (Seven Seconds) before Rossi joins the team. Also, please ignore any gaping plot holes and geographical inaccuracies as I have never written fanfiction before and have never been to America so this is all a bit new to me.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 1

_The small girl slept relatively peacefully. Despite it being a very warm night her bedcovers were pulled tightly up to her chin and under them her arms where wrapped protectively around her overly thin frame. She couldn't have been more than six years old. _

_The man leaned against the doorframe. To anybody within twenty feet of him it would have been painfully clear how drunk he was. Even if they couldn't smell the alcohol on his breath then they would be able to tell by the way he swayed and staggered as he moved towards the girl's bed. _

_As though sensing the approach of a predator, the girl stirred and blearily tried to open her eyes. But the man had closed the door over, just letting enough light in the room to cast an eerie glow around. Not enough for the little girl's eyes to adjust quickly enough to see the man draw level with her until he had clamped his large hand over her mouth. The girls eyes widened in horror. She was too shocked to move. _

"_If you make a sound," the man threatened in a low voice, "I will kill you."_

_It didn't matter if she made a sound. Her mother wasn't home to hear it anyway. Tears sprung to the girls eyes. She knew what was coming next. The man began to untangle the blankets that the girl had so tightly wrapped around herself-_

Emily Prentiss woke with a gasp. She quickly scanned her bedroom, almost as if she was expecting to see the man from her nightmare hiding somewhere. Quickly realising this was ridiculous, she sat up and tried to regain control of her erratic breathing and steady her shaking hands. This was quite an easy task for her as she was very used to controlling her emotions and distancing herself from them. She needed to be in her line of work.

Looking at her clock, which read just after five, Emily decided that it would be easier to get up than attempt to get back to sleep again before work. She began to shiver as she forced herself to get out of bed. It was nearing the end of November and it was beginning to get very cold.

She opened the door to her bathroom and switched the shower on to the hottest temperature she could stand. Before she stepped under the cascading water she glanced at her reflection in the mirror above the sink and cringed. The bags under her eyes were becoming more prominent and there was only so much makeup could do to cover them. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the team noticed; they were world class profilers after all. Although, everyone else seemed to be dealing with their own issues at the moment and possibly wouldn't be paying much attention to her anyway. Reid in particular appeared to be having certain personal problems that he wasn't sharing with the team and his ailments were far more noticeable than her own. Satisfied with her own reasoning, she began to wash her hair feeling slightly less grim than she had done moments before.

Perhaps she was being paranoid, but Emily was sure there had been a sudden increase of cases involving children. Defenceless and confused children. She defied anybody to keep a completely clear head whilst dealing with that kind of twisted reality. Even Hotch seemed to be showing the strain, although Emily was fairly certain that was more to do with his wife than the cases.

After washing herself until she felt clean again, Emily quickly got dried and dressed to try and stave off the cold air that surrounded her. She suppressed a sigh when she looked at the clock and realised it was still only half past five. This was becoming far too regular an occurrence recently. She thought she'd grown out of the nightmares that plagued her sleep a long time ago.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Emily was on her third cup of coffee by the time JJ emerged from her office with a new case file clutched in her hand. Morgan looked up from his desk and grimaced slightly. Catching his eye, Emily nodded and they both stood up and made to follow JJ into the briefing room. Reid however, who was sat only a few feet away from the two agents, continued to stare down unseeingly at the piece of paper in front of him. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Reid," he said, looking pointedly at the boy. Reid didn't react and a brief look of annoyance flashed across Morgan's face.

He picked up a piece of paper from his desk and screwed it up into a ball.

"Hey, genius!" he said loudly before launching the paper ball at the boy's head.

Doctor Spencer Reid looked up as the ball made contact with his forehead and bounced off, landing harmlessly on the floor. The expression on poor Reid's face was one of utter bewilderment.

"Did someone say my name?" he said, sounding puzzled.

Feeling sorry for him, Emily quickly answered before Morgan could reply with a scathing remark.

"Yes, JJ wants us in the conference room," she said, inclining her head slightly to the open door behind them.

Reid made his mouth into the shape of an 'o' and obligingly got up and followed Emily and Morgan into the conference room where Aaron Hotchner and JJ were already waiting.

JJ smiled at them as they entered the room and sat down. She pointed her remote control at the screen behind her and four pictures of four different women flashed up on the screen.

"California," JJ began, "Several women snatched from their homes in the dead of night. The first two were taken within a month and a half of each other, then next one a month after that and the most recent one two weeks after that. The husband reported her missing last night."

"Victimology?" Hotch asked.

"Garcia is working on it but nothing so far. The only connection between the women seems to be that they are all successful and attractive," she pointed to the first woman, "Carly Jenkins owns a wedding planning business," she pointed to the second two, "Katie Mills and Jordan Berry are lawyers at different law firms," she pointed to the last woman, "and Martha Black is a doctor. Ages range between twenty-five and thirty-five. Carly Jenkins is the only one married."

"And no bodies have been found?" piped up Reid.

"No," JJ replied, "Only kidnappings."

"So he's either keeping them somewhere or their bodies have just been well hidden," Emily mused out loud.

"Let's hope it's the first one," Hotch said standing up, "Wheels up in an hour."

* * *

Emily had never been especially fond of planes. As a child she had spent a lot of time going from one country to the next because of her mother's job. She associated flying with leaving another home.

Hotch, Morgan and Reid were sat around a table discussing the kidnappers possible MO, by the sounds of it they weren't getting very far. JJ sat in a corner talking on the phone. Judging from the deepening frown on her face, Emily guessed whatever the other person was telling her was not good news. Sure enough, after putting her phone down, JJ walked over to the group.

"A body has been found. Jordan Berry, the third woman to go missing. There are signs of beatings and the cause of death was asphyxiation," she said pursing her lips, "They are uploading the details to Garcia."

"Okay, when we land I want Prentiss and Morgan come with me to the crime scene and Reid, you go with JJ and set up at the station," Hotch said, looking to each agent in turn.

Everyone nodded in agreement and spent the rest of the flight trying to get some rest for what was bound to be a hard day ahead.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Next chapter from Hotch's point of view. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Surprisingly I still do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews :-) They made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 2

It took Hotch a moment before he realised they had actually landed. Much to his own annoyance he had spent most of the flight thinking about Jack and Haley when he knew he should have been thinking about the case. It was hard not to though, he had barely seen his son in two weeks and he Haley was avoiding his phone calls. If he didn't know any better he might think she was cheating on him, there were certain signs that pointed towards it, for example random phone calls to his home that would be cut off as soon as he picked it up. But no, Haley wouldn't do that to him. It was too painful even to think about. Not that he didn't deserve it if she was. He knew he had been an awful husband to her over the last couple of years.

Hotch stood up and left the plane, walking behind Reid who seemed to be stumbling slightly. It was probably because he had only just been woken up by Morgan. Hotch made a mental note to check the boy was okay at a more appropriate time though.

As usual, the current head of the investigation was there to meet them with a couple of rental cars. JJ was just finishing the introductions when Hotch drew level with them.

"- And this is our unit chief Special Agent Hotchner."

Hotch shook hands with the man, "Detective Cooper," he said by way of greeting.

"Please, call me Jason," Cooper replied, addressing the team. Hotch felt a brief pang of loss at the name but it passed quickly and the team split up to go and do their respective jobs.

--------------

When Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan arrived at the crime scene the media was already swarming around like a plague of locusts. Hotch inwardly cursed himself, he should have brought JJ to deal with the press. This was what came from allowing himself to be distracted from his work with thoughts of his personal life.

They were shown to where the body was lying behind a dumpster and as always Hotch looked at it with an almost clinical distance. Extensive facial bruising, by the looks of it done in anger.

"The markings around her neck," Morgan said, indicating the woman, "Hand marks. It looks like the unsub used his bare hands to strangle her."

"That means he was strong," Hotch said in agreement.

"Are there any signs of sexual assault?" Morgan asked, looking to Detective Cooper.

"None that we know of yet. You'll have to wait for the coroners report."

Hotch nodded and took a moment to take in his surroundings. They were in an ally just off a very busy road. It was quite likely that many people had seen something that couple help them, but in a place like this everyone was too busy to notice or care about the things going on around them that would not directly affect them. This made it difficult to narrow down what type of vehicle the unsub had driven because it wouldn't matter either way.

Prentiss seemed to have noticed the same problem because she said, "There's a shopping centre just around the corner so nobody would look twice at anything parked nearby that could be potentially out of the ordinary."

"She was wrapped up in a black bin bag so anybody who saw him could have easily thought he was just taking out the trash," Cooper said, disgust evident in his voice, "The only reason we found her as soon as we did was because the owner of this bakery," he indicated the building they were stood next too, "came out and almost tripped over her."

"This all suggests that this guy's opinion of women is that they are expendable, so why is he keeping them for so long before he kills them? In cases like this the women are normally kept for a much shorter period of time before the unsub moves onto his next victim," Morgan mused.

Hotch tried to ignore the small voice in his head telling him that it was possible that they just hadn't found the other bodies yet. If they were all well hidden then it could take a while for them to be discovered.

"Go and talk to the man who found the body," Hotch said to Morgan, who nodded in response, "Prentiss and I will go and talk to the victim's family and then we'll meet back at the station. Do you have an address?"

The detective nodded and took out a little notebook from his shirt pocket. He ripped out one of the pages and handed it to Hotch who took it without a word. He didn't really feel like making small talk or keeping up with his manners at the moment, he was still berating himself about his oversight of not bringing JJ with them. Out of the corner of his eye Hotch could see one of the reporters trying to slip under the police tape with a camera in his hand. However, instead of marching over there and giving the reporter a good telling off like he oh so wanted too, Hotch merely turned around and stalked towards the car they had been provided with, only mildly aware of Prentiss following behind him.

-------------

Hotch pulled up outside Jordan Berry's parents' house and got out the car. He had spent the entire car journey trying not to think about his son and probably his soon to be ex-wife, which of course meant that he had spent the entire car journey thinking about them. Thankfully, Prentiss seemed to have noticed that he was in no mood to talk and hadn't tried to strike up a conversation.

They walked to the front door and Prentiss rang the door bell.

A short woman answered the door. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face tear stained, but when she spoke her voice was quite steady.

"You must be from the FBI," she said before Hotch could introduce himself, "Come in."

She ushered them both in and sat them down on a couch, "Would you like some tea?" she asked politely.

"No thank you, Mrs Berry," Hotch replied, "We are just here to ask a few questions about your daughter."

The woman nodded and sat down opposite the two agents, "What do you want to know?"

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Prentiss asked.

"The weekend before she went missing."

"Did she seem agitated at all? Was their anything out of the ordinary that you noticed? Maybe she told you she had just started seeing someone?"

"No, she seemed perfectly fine. Busy as she always is-was," the woman faltered slightly but kept speaking, "As far as I know she wasn't seeing anyone. Too busy with work to deal with relationships she said."

"What else can you tell us about her?" said Hotch.

Mrs Berry looked thoughtful, "She was very career driven and very good at what she did. But she still always made time to come and visit us often. She was very capable. I just don't understand how this could have happened."

The woman was beginning to look tearful. Hotch caught Prentiss' eye and she nodded slightly, they both know it wouldn't help to press this woman for anymore details.

"Thank you, Mrs Berry," Hotch said softly, "You've been a great help. If you think of anything else, you can reach me at this number."

Taking out a card from his pocket and handing it to the grieving woman, he stood up and made to leave. Before he and Prentiss left the house, Hotch turned around and said, "We're truly sorry for your loss."

The woman nodded tearfully and closed the door as they walked down the path together.

"It's not much to go on," Prentiss said as they got back in the car.

"No," Hotch replied, glancing over at her before switching the engine on.

He paused for a brief moment to study her face. There was a peculiar, almost glassy look in her eyes.

She noticed him looking and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," he said shortly, putting his foot down on the car pedal.

Driving had always felt therapeutic to Hotch, whenever he was feeling particularly stressed he would take the car out for a drive to calm his nerves. It was why he took these minutes of silence to muse over his team. Prentiss was probably just tired, nothing she couldn't handle herself, so Hotch decided not to mention anything about it to her. Reid on the other hand was beginning to worry him, he was drinking more coffee than any one person should be able to, he had a perpetual look of distance on his face and he seemed to be a lot jumpier than he had been before.

Keeping an eye on his team's psychological wellbeing had always been a large part of Hotch's job. Something he felt he had never been particularly good at. He had let Elle down in a big way last year, and it didn't matter how many times Gideon said it wasn't his fault, Hotch knew it was.

He suppressed a sigh and kept on driving.

-------------

**Author's Note:** Out of curiosity, do you prefer shorter chapters and faster updates or would you rather wait a bit longer and have a longer chapter?

Next chapter from Morgan's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still ain't mine.

**Author's Note:** Once again, thank you for the kind reviews :) They help to keep me motivated! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, this would have been posted a lot earlier but this site seems to have been having some posting related issues.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 3

"Goddess of the virtual highway speaking. How may I help you, mortal?"

"Hey, Baby Girl. Do you have anything for me?"

"Not this time my lovely," Garcia said regretfully.

"Oh come on Doll Face, you gotta have something?"

"Afraid not. There are no connections that I'm finding between these women."

Morgan suppressed a sigh, it was a rare occasion when Garcia didn't come through for him. If this wasn't a sign that the case wasn't going to go as well as they were hoping then he didn't know what was.

"Okay then Baby Girl. Well keep looking for me, and try to focus on Berry and Mills. With them both having the same job it's possible that there is going to be something there."

"Got it. Garcia out," and with that she had put the phone down.

"She didn't have anything?" Hotch asked as Morgan turned around to face him.

"No," Morgan said, feeling slightly irritated although not quite sure why, "But if there's something there Garcia will find it."

Hotch nodded. He seemed focussed enough, but something told Morgan that maybe Hotch's mind was elsewhere. He just didn't seem to be quite with it at the moment. He was probably thinking about Jack and Haley. Morgan couldn't help but feel a certain amount of sympathy for their unit chief.

"Hey, guys?" Reid said, popping his head around the corner, "They're waiting for the profile."

------------

They had delivered the profile of a man in his mid thirties, strong and capable. Someone unnoticeable in a crowd. Someone who probably hadn't had much luck with women. Someone who had recently split up with a girlfriend or wife that would act as a stressor.

Now Morgan was on his way with JJ and Prentiss to talk to Berry's boss at the biggest law firm in the city. They both looked far too miserable for Morgan's liking. Sure, this was turning out to be a bad case, but he wished everyone would stop looking so depressed. It made for a stressful work environment. He decided he was going to make it his personal mission to put a smile on at least one person's face by the end of the day.

"Can you believe Garcia didn't have anything for us?" he said.

"What?" said JJ, turning around from her seat at the front to look puzzled at Morgan.

"Just when I was beginning to think that women had more uses other than cooking and cleaning," he continued.

"Excuse me?" Prentiss said from the driver's seat.

Okay, so this probably wasn't the best way to go if he was aiming to cheer them up, but drawing them into a mock argument was the best thing Morgan could think of off the top of his head.

"Yea, I was beginning to believe that women might possibly have some skills outside the kitchen and then my baby goes and lets me down."

"I'm going to tell Garcia you said that," Prentiss said with a flicker of a smile, "We'll see if your opinion of women stays the same after Quantico is filled with pictures of you dressed up as one."

"Ouch. That was a low blow," Morgan said dramatically, putting his hand to his chest as though physically wounded.

"I'm sure she already has some on her computer," JJ said offhandedly, "If I call her now then I'll bet she can have the place covered by the time we get back. I particularly like the one of you in gold stilettos."

Morgan was horrified and not entirely sure if she was joking or not, "I'm sorry. I take it back."

"Ah no. What has been said can never be unsaid."

------------

Morgan, JJ and Prentiss walked through the doors of a large law firm. There was a very pretty blonde woman working behind the desk of the reception. Morgan caught her eye and she smiled slightly causing him to suppress a smirk.

"Hello," she said in a very nasal voice, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yea, we're with the FBI," Morgan said, taking his badge from his jacket pocket, "We'd like to speak to Jordan Berry's boss."

The secretary looked stunned for a moment, but she quickly recovered and picked up her phone. She exchanged a few brief words with whoever was on the other end and then hung up.

"I'll take you up to see him," she said, shooting Morgan a winning smile. It was a shame that her voice was so annoying, he thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw JJ roll her eyes at him.

They followed to woman to an elevator, where she pressed the number thirteen button. Morgan gulped slightly. Since the incident with Reid on one of their previous cases he had become rather wary of elevators, though he would never admit that to anybody. He tried not to look relieved when it came to a stop on the top floor.

A man stood there to greet them. He was short and stocky looking, and Morgan thought he looked rather out of place in the uncomfortable looking suit he was wearing.

"I'll take you to Mr Davenport's office," the man said in a gruff voice. He didn't sound like he should be working there any more than he looked like he should.

Morgan heard Prentiss thank the secretary for her help and he turned around to smile at her. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she quickly got back into the elevator. Once again he saw JJ roll her eyes and shake her head slightly disbelievingly.

Following the man at a brisk pace, the three were led to Davenport's office. The man knocked loudly on the door.

"Enter," said an educated voice.

The man opened the door and let the three agents walk in.

Jack Davenport looked to be in his mid forties with dark brown hair that he had combed down. He sat at his desk with a pen poised over a piece of paper that he had obviously been writing on.

"Thank you, Lester," he said in the same post accent, "That will be all."

The man grunted and left the three agents alone.

"Hello, Mr Davenport. Thank you for agreeing to speak to us," JJ began, "I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Prentiss and Agent Morgan."

Davenport put his pen down and regarded the three closely. Morgan rather thought he had look of a childlike curiosity on his face.

"Please, sit down. I take it you are here to talk about Miss Berry? I was very upset when I learned of her death this morning," Davenport said sincerely, "She was an excellent lawyer."

"I'm sure she was," Prentiss said with a nod, "Did you notice any unusual behaviour on her part before she went missing?"

Davenport gazed at her musingly before saying, "Not that I recall, but to be honest I saw very little of her. We pretty much let our staff have their own free reign in cases. People here keep themselves to themselves. I'm not particularly friendly with anybody."

"Do you recognise any of these women?" JJ said, taking out three pictures to show the man.

Morgan studied his face intently, but Davenport genuinely seemed puzzled by the pictures.

"Why, no. Should I?"

"How about this one?" Prentiss persisted, pointing to the picture of Katie Mills, "She is also a lawyer."

Pausing a moment to look at the picture more closely, Davenport shook his head, "Not that I recall. I suppose I may have seen her in a court room somewhere but if I did I do not remember her."

It was unlikely they were going to get anything more helpful out of this man, Morgan thought, so he decided to bring the meeting to a close.

"Well thank you for talking to us," he said standing up, "If you think of anything else please contact us."

------------

It was getting late and the team had decided to call it day. They weren't making much progress and everyone was becoming rather agitated over it.

The hotel they were staying at was close to the police headquarters, but not the main hotel in the middle of the city that would be filled with tourists. It wasn't a fantastic place but Morgan thought it looked relatively clean. Besides, he had slept in much worse places before.

"We have four rooms between the five of us," Hotch said, producing four card keys from his suit pocket as they walked into the foyer.

Morgan was about to offer to share a room with Reid, but when he looked up the boy genius was looking at the floor and avoiding eye contact with him. He continued to stare at Reid until he started to shuffle his feet uncomfortably. Morgan made it his personal mission to find out what was wrong with him when this case was over.

Luckily, JJ said, "We'll share," indicating Prentiss, "As long as Morgan carries our bags to our room."

"What?" Morgan spluttered, temporarily distracted from his worry, "Why me?"

"Payback," JJ said with a grin.

Rolling his eyes Morgan put his hands up in defeat, "All right, you win."

Prentiss snorted as Hotch handed her the card key, "Come on, packhorse."

"You see the way they talk to me?" Morgan said, earning a small smile from Reid.

"Stop complaining," JJ said playfully, "We're only walking up three flights of stairs."

"We're taking the elevator," Morgan said firmly.

"Why would we take the elevator when we can make you walk it? Surely you'd enjoy it more. Carrying heavy objects is the only thing men are useful for anyway," Prentiss said with a raised eyebrow.

Morgan groaned, "How long are you going to make me suffer for that?"

JJ and Prentiss looked at each other with comically similar evil smiles.

------------

Someone was knocking on his door. Loudly. Morgan groaned and rolled over to look at the clock next to his bed, it read six o clock. He didn't need to be up for another half an hour.

Grumbling he rolled out of bed and staggered over to the source of the banging, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he went. When he pulled it open there stood a panicked looking Reid.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up, Reid," Morgan said darkly.

"It's JJ and Emily," the boy said quickly, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Yea, what about them?" Morgan replied, not liking the sound of where this was going.

"They aren't in their room. I think they've been taken."

------------

**Authors Note(s):** Not sure if I'm happy with this chapter. It all seems a bit rushed, but when I put in extra bits to make it flow better it began to feel a bit long and boring. I hope you liked it anyway though.

Next chapter from JJ's point of view.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I wish…

**Author's Note:** Muchas Gracias for the reviews. They are much appreciated.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 4

"Emily! Wake up," JJ said grasping the unconscious woman's shoulders and trying to keep her voice steady.

In response Prentiss merely twitched slightly and tried weakly to pull herself from JJ's grasp.

JJ bit her lip and looked around the room they were being kept in for the umpteenth time since she had woken from her drug induced sleep. In was the most peculiar place she had ever been in her life. If she didn't know any better she would be convinced she was still dreaming. They were in a beautifully decorated bedroom, complete with a wardrobe, bed, chest of drawers, full bookcase and an en suite. The only thing the gold and cream themed room seemed to be missing was windows. The door was in the corner of the room and much to JJ's dismay it was made of a heavy wood with no handle on the inside. It was enough to make anybody feel claustrophobic.

She sat down on the bed next to Prentiss and buried her face in her hands. How could everything go so wrong in such a short space of time? First Elle had a complete breakdown, then Reid had been kidnapped, then Gideon's girlfriend had been murdered causing him to abandon the team and now she and Prentiss had been taken by who JJ could only imagine was the unsub. When had everything become so personal?

Lifting her head up in an attempt to regain some of her composure, JJ turned back to Prentiss, who was now mumbling incoherently under her breath and still twitching every so often. JJ wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Come on, Emily," JJ said softly, "Wake up."

It was probably selfish of her, because Prentiss was better off asleep than awake and fully understanding the position that they were both in, but JJ needed her to wake up. She didn't want to deal with this by herself.

Much to her relief, Prentiss' eyes flickered open. A brief look of panic crossed her face and was quickly replaced by one of utter confusion as her eyes darted across the room.

"Where the hell are we?" she said groggily when her eyes finally rested on JJ.

"I have no idea," replied JJ.

Prentiss closed her eyes very briefly. When she opened them again her usual look of distant detachment had returned. All signs of confusion and panic gone. JJ wondered how anybody could mask their emotions so well, it seemed to be general trait of the entire team.

"Am I still dreaming? Or hallucinating?" Prentiss asked hopefully.

"I wish you were," JJ said, her eyes fixating on the door in the corner. Prentiss lifted her head to follow JJ's gaze and groaned as she saw what she was looking at.

"I know," JJ said with sigh, "I already tried to open it but it won't budge."

"Typical," Prentiss replied, raising her hand to rub her head. JJ saw that there was blood matted in her hair that she hadn't noticed before.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Prentiss replied with a weak smile, "Are you okay?"

"I've had better days. Do you remember what happened? I was asleep…I woke up just as someone covered my mouth with chloroform."

Prentiss looked blankly at the wall before saying in a very slow and stilted voice, "There were two of them. They had a key to our room. I don't think they were expecting anyone to be awake because they stopped for long enough for me to try and get my gun. They both grabbed me though and that's when you started to wake up. So one of them went after you and the other must have hit me on the head with something because I was making too much noise."

"Do you think it's the unsub?" JJ said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She had seen what this man had done to Jordan Berry.

"Possibly," Prentiss replied, turning her head to face JJ, "If it is I think we got the profile wrong."

That would make it harder for the others to find them, JJ thought. They needed to come up with an escape plan.

"How are we going – What?" JJ stopped mid-sentence as Prentiss' eyes widened slightly and she looked away as though made uncomfortable by something.

"It's nothing," she said a little too quickly.

JJ folded her arms in annoyance, "Tell me."

"No, doesn't mat-"

"Emily!" JJ said in a tone that booked no argument.

Prentiss hesitated before saying, "When did you change your clothes?"

"What are you talking about?" said JJ, trying to keep the annoyance and confusion out of her voice, "I didn't-" Then she realised what Prentiss meant. She had been in her pyjamas when the men had attacked them. Now she was wearing the blouse and pants she had set out on a chair ready for when she got up in the morning. A wave of nausea swept over her and she shuddered. Dressing someone while they were unconscious was just too creepy.

"Why…Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know. It's possible that the unsub wanted you 'looking your best'. Ted Bundy sometimes used to dress his victims first…" Prentiss trailed off and turned to stare at the wall again. By the look on her face JJ guessed that it had only just occurred to her how dire their situation could potentially be.

There was a sudden snapping sound from the corner of the room that made JJ jump. Someone was unlocking the door.

----------------

**Author's Note:** I actually intended for this to be longer but I wouldn't have finished it today, so as per your request you're getting a shorter chapter but a faster update :)

Next chapter from the good Doctor Spencer Reid's point of view.

After that do you have any preference over who's perspective you would like the next chapter to be told from, JJ or Prentiss?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If I say that they belong to me will it make it true?

**Author's Note:** As always a huge thank you to kalina88, Coldbone, mog, withoutatacegirl, tearbos, smokeylove, sid and IheartTV for reviewing thus far :-) And thank you to everyone else who is taking the time to read.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 5

It was unreasonable for anyone to expect him to get over his abduction and torture at the hands of Tobias so quickly. At least this was what Spencer told himself as he shakily reached into his bag to locate the well hidden vials of dilaudid.

Before he had seen Morgan try to catch his eye when Hotch had declared that two of them would have to share a room and Spencer's heart had almost skipped a beat. It would be virtually impossible for him to have given himself his daily injection under Morgan's watchful eye. He was intensely grateful that JJ and Prentiss had offered to share instead.

The withdrawal symptoms were starting to show. His hands shook when he wasn't explicitly trying to stop them and his body felt feverish and sluggish. Spencer still rifled through his bag searching for the elusive drugs with his heart in his mouth. He couldn't find them. Panic seized his mind and Spencer tried desperately to control his erratic breathing. They had to be in the there somewhere.

Finally, after what felt like an age but in reality was a mere forty-five seconds, Spencer's fingers felt the cold glass in stark comparison with the soft material of his clothes. A huge wave of relief swept over him as he almost stumbled over his bag in his hurry to get to the bathroom.

Carefully and precisely he measured out the exact amount of the drug he would need to sooth his anxiety and withdrawal symptoms. He had become so used to this process that it took no time at all. It was actually injecting himself with the liquid that was a slight problem. His hands were shaking too much to line the needle up with the vein he was aiming for. With a soft cry of frustration he dropped needle on the floor where it rolled over to the other side of the small room. Thankfully it didn't break.

Spencer took a calming breath before picking it up again and successfully injecting himself with the dilaudid. He felt warmth flow through his entire body and he let out a contented sigh. A million statistics flew through his mind telling him how wrong he was to keep up his addiction, but Spencer didn't care. He had tried to stop many times, but the consequences of doing so were far worse than the potential consequences of continuing. The last time he had attempted to quit the withdrawals had started to affect his job and people were beginning to notice.

A pang of guilt gripped Spencer's heart as he thought of all the members of his team that he was lying to. He would tell them he was fine but he didn't think they truly believed him. The only reason he suspected he hadn't been confronted about his problem was because everyone was so wrapped up in their own issues that no one had the time or force of will to talk to him about it. The looks Hotch and Morgan were giving him earlier suggested that they were going to talk to him about it soon though. Spencer knew he was going to have to make more of an effort over the next few days to show them that he was okay and then maybe they would leave him in peace.

None of that mattered though. For now Spencer was just going to enjoy the sensations the drug was causing while it still lasted. He climbed into bed and drifted into a peaceful doze.

------------

Spencer woke up slightly earlier than he would have liked to. The heating in his room seemed to be on full blast because even when he got up out of bed he was still uncomfortably warm.

Making a quick decision, he began to dress with the intention of going for a quick stroll outside to cool down and get some fresh air to prepare himself for the day ahead. Yes. Clearing his head seemed like a very good idea. Blow away the cobwebs as his mother would say when he was young.

He left his room quietly, slipping his key into his pocket as he went. As he passed the room he knew JJ and Prentiss were sleeping in he was surprised to note that their door seemed to be ever so slightly ajar. Not enough for him to see in though so he kept on walking. As he got to the front foyer he was also puzzled to notice that the manager was not there to take his key from him as he normally would be. So Spencer shrugged slightly and walked outside into the cold morning air.

He inhaled deeply and then watched with interest as his breath came out in a stream of fog. Spencer had never particularly been a fan of the cold. He was too wry and skinny so the chill would seep into his bones, causing him to freeze a lot faster than other people. It was for this reason that he only stayed outside for a couple of minutes before deciding that he would go back to the comfort of his hotel room.

As he stepped through the door back into the hotel room he realised that the manager still hadn't returned from where ever he had gone. Spencer walked up to the front desk to see if he could spot him anywhere. What he saw made his mouth drop open in horror. The manager lay on the floor behind the desk, face down in a pool of blood.

Spencer gasped and quickly ran around the wooden table to feel for the man's pulse. There wasn't one. Fear gripped his heart and he spun around looking for the attacker. He wished he had brought his gun with him.

Seeing nobody, he ran over to the stairs to wake up the rest of his team. They would know what to do. The first door he came too was JJ's and Prentiss'. He knocked loudly, causing the door to open slightly because it hadn't been closed properly. Spencer peeked in through the gap and felt his eyes widen in horror for the second time in only a few short minutes. He pushed the door open properly and stepped in.

The book that Spencer had seen Prentiss reading earlier was lying on the floor next to a wooden chair that had been tipped on its side. Next to it was the remnants of a smashed lamp that had unmistakable traces of blood on it. There were definite signs of a struggle and no JJ and Prentiss to be seen.

Spencer felt his breath catch in his throat and he turned and sprinted as quickly as he could the Morgan's room which was just down the corridor.

------------

**Authors Note:** It's possible that the next update won't be tomorrow because life is a bit hectic at the moment with Christmas and such. I shall try my best though.

Next chapter will be from Prentiss' point of view and then after that do you have any requests for whose perspective you'd like?

On a random note, I just watched this weeks new Criminal Minds. It was awesome. I like that they focussed on JJ for once because we very rarely get an episode on her. Only one other springs to mind. Poor Hotch at the end too!

Thanks :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I actually kidnapped Reid yesterday and am keeping him under my Christmas tree, so everyone with the exception of him are not mine.

**Author's Note:** My love goes out to sid, tearbos, Ihearttv and smokeylove who reviewed and also to those of you who are still reading :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's some violence near the end just to warn you, nothing too gruesome or graphic though.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 6

It made no sense. No one in their right mind would have a bedroom somewhere with no windows and then have a door that would only open from the outside. This room had been specifically designed for this purpose. Whatever the purpose was. Emily tried not to think about it.

The loud snapping noise that the bolt on the other side of the door made caused her to flinch slightly. As if her head wasn't already aching enough as it was, the unsub seemed to be making as much noise as he possibly could in opening the door. Emily saw JJ jump beside her but manage to keep her face neutral as she stared at the door.

Emily took a deep breath and stood up using the wall behind her to steady herself. She didn't want to be at the disadvantage of being sat down when the unsub came in. JJ seemed to understand what she was doing and stood up also. Finally the heavy wooden door swung open and in strode Jack Davenport, followed by another man that was of a slightly stronger build. Emily recognised the man stood beside him as one of the ones that had attacked them and brought them here. She narrowed her eyes at Davenport. On the plus side, at least they knew that the rest of the team had spoken to him before, if her and JJ where lucky they would make the connection fairly quickly.

"Why have you brought us here?" JJ demanded when niether of the men said anything.

Davenport smiled serenely and it sent shivers up Emily's spine.

"See, I told you they would be awake," he said, turning to the man behind him who shrugged in response.

At that point the other man that had attacked them walked through the door carrying a padded armchair with him. Davenport sat down in it regally and gazed at the two women intently. One of the men turned to close the door over. He was very careful not to close it completely though or they would all be trapped in there. Unless Davenport had yet another accomplice hidden somewhere outside.

"What do you want, Davenport?" Emily said, folding her arms.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I want the perfect woman."

"What are you talking about?" JJ said angrily. Emily shot her a warning look and willed her to keep calm.

"Everything in my life is perfect. Or at least it was until wife left me. Now I'm looking for the perfect woman to replace her," Davenport had an odd glazed expression on his face.

"Is that why you've been kidnapping women?" Emily said, "So you can find the perfect woman?"

"Exactly."

"Well I hate to break it to you but there's no such thing as a perfect woman," JJ said, folding her arms and mirroring Emily's stance.

Davenport's eyes flashed with anger, "Yes there is. I just need to find her."

"Why did you kill Jordan Berry?" Emily said softly.

"She was asking for it! I loved her! I said I would take care of her but she betrayed me and tried to kill me when my back was turned!" Davenport said, standing up in fury.

Beside her JJ took a reflexive step backwards, but Emily held her ground.

"Where are the other three women?"

The man seemed to calm down slightly, "I killed them," he said with a shrug.

There was a sharp intake of breath behind Emily and JJ stepped forward again, "Why?"

"As soon as I saw you two I knew that one of you had to be mine. So I got rid of those other women so my primary focus can be on you and Emily, my dear Jennifer," Davenport said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Emily felt her heart sink. This did not bode well. She caught JJ's eye and wondered if the same look of mortification was reflected in her own face.

Davenport turned around and said something quietly to one of the men behind him. Emily suddenly recognised him as the man they had seen in the law firm. He actually worked with Davenport. She suppose it made sense that he kept his 'associates' close by. The man in question left the room without a word and then Davenport turned back to Emily and JJ.

"You mustn't look so frightened my dears. If you behave yourselves only one of you has to die," Davenport said almost kindly.

"Oh that's a comforting notion," Emily said sarcastically.

Suddenly Davenport moved forwards. Each of his movements radiated cold fury. Emily let out a choked gasp as his strong hands wrapped around her throat and she was pushed roughly against the wall. She was dimly aware of JJ saying her name and of her being held back by Davenport's hired thug as her already injured head slammed against the solid wall. Emily struggled for breath and tried to pry his fingers from her neck but he was too strong.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm, Emily," Davenport said, pausing after every word, "Now, are you going to behave yourself?"

Even if she had wanted to reply she couldn't have done. Instead she tried to kick him, which just further infuriated him. He withdrew one of his hands and slapped her hard across the face before letting go of her completely. Emily slid to the down the wall and took deep shuddering breaths as she massaged her neck, which was quickly developing dark bruises.

"Leave her alone you bastard," JJ said through gritted teeth, still struggling against her captor.

Davenport looked over at her and said remorsefully, "She made me do it."

"You're crazy," Emily breathed. Then she mentally cursed herself, keeping her mouth shut when the situation called for it had always been rather a problem for her. Thankfully Davenport either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. Emily didn't miss the horrified look that JJ gave her though.

The man who had left the room had reappeared with what looked like a bucket of water, a sponge and a mini bottle of vodka. The kind of bottle you get on a plane.

"Now," Davenport began, looking at Emily who tried and failed to look him straight in the eye, "I was going to clean you up myself, but you've annoyed me so you'll have to do it yourself. We don't have any proper disinfectant for some reason so you are going to have to use alcohol."

The three things where placed down beside her but Emily ignored them, choosing to glare just past Davenport's head instead. She was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open though.

Davenport finally moved away from her and looked at the two women fondly, "I have another body to hide so I'll see you two girls in the morning. Maybe you'll feel more agreeable after you've had a good nights rest."

Emily seriously doubted it. She wisely kept that particular thought to herself though. Davenport finally seemed satisfied and nodded his head towards the man holding JJ. He let go of her and she stumbled forward, obviously not realising that he was the only thing keeping her upright due to her continuous struggling. The blonde half crawled, half walked to where Emily sat leaning against the wall. For some reason that made Davenport smirk, and before he left he turned around again and said, "You really should see to that head. I don't want your injury to decide which of you I get to keep."

With that the three men had left and the door had swung closed with a resounding slam that seemed to echo through the room. Emily let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and raised her head to meet the tear filled gaze of JJ.

"Why did you provoke him," she said in a shaky voice.

Confused, Emily said, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" JJ demanded, picking up the small bottle of vodka and unscrewing the cap.

"Of course not," Emily said, finally taking her hands away from her neck.

"Lean forward," JJ instructed.

Emily complied. She then pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively. She could tell JJ was annoyed with her and felt slightly guilty about it. She wasn't going to play this lunatics game though. A sharp pain in her head as JJ located the injury and poured some of the alcohol that would clean it on roused Emily from her musings. She tried not to flinch away when JJ began to clean the blood away with the dampened sponge. Eventually, JJ stopped and moved the bucket to the other end of them room.

"You need a couple of stitches in that. It's going to take a very long time to heal otherwise," JJ said in that professional voice she always used when she was trying to control her emotions. Emily had never really realised how much of an act that voice really was until Reid had been taken earlier that year and JJ had managed to maintain it even after Emily had scared her witless by simply entering the room.

There were then a few minutes of silence and even in her uncomfortable position on the floor Emily felt herself drifting off to sleep. At least she was before JJ spoke again.

"I need….I need you to stop antagonising him," she said biting her bottom lip, "I don't want him to kill you in a fit of rage before the team come to rescue us just because you refuse the play the victim."

Emily was about to argue with her, but then she saw the look of silent desperation in JJ's eyes. Instead she merely said, "Okay then, JJ. I'll try not to make him angry."

JJ nodded and then quickly changed the subject. The next hour was spent making plans about what they would do at Davenport's next visit.

---------------------

**Author's Note:** Ha, so I managed to get a post in today after all, even if it is twenty past one in the morning here. As it's so late I don't really have the time or will power to check through this for spelling mistakes and whatnot, so if anyone spots any could you let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks!

As I said yesterday, I'll try my best to get another post in tomorrow but real life can be a bit hectic sometimes so it's possible that I won't.

Next chapter from Hotch's point of view and then I'm not sure whether I want to go back to JJ and Prentiss for the chapter after that or not. To be honest I only really planned out the first four chapters and now I'm just making it up as I go along. So if anyone has any point of view preferences speak now :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Reid told me to tell you all he said hi :-)

**Author's Note:** A huge thank you to Kale-ness, nameless person, Sarge1, Ihearttv, smokeylove, CMJJ7 and Lady of Scarlet who reviewed! You guys are too good to me. Also, a big thanks to everyone who is still reading. I sound like a worn out record don't I…I'll try and think of something different to say tomorrow. Enjoy :-)

**Flawless  
**Chapter 7

This could not be happening. At first Hotch had refused to believe that Reid was telling the truth. He was already up and dressed when the boy had come pounding on his bedroom door and had followed him to JJ and Prentiss' room with a certain amount of scepticism mixed in with trepidation. Reid had looked awfully haggard and tired so perhaps he was just imagining it and his mind was playing tricks on him. Whilst he would rather that Reid had not lost his marbles and become overly paranoid, Hotch preferred that idea to the one that two of his agents had gone missing. Yet again. It was Hotch's job to look after his team. He had failed Elle and had been determined not to let it happen again. Then he had failed Reid and allowed him to be taken, but he felt slightly less guilty about that considering he was the one that figured out where he was being held. But if JJ and Prentiss had gone now Hotch was going to seriously have to consider re-evaluating whether or not he was in the right job.

He followed Reid into the women's room where Morgan was already stood with his fingers interlocked behind his head. Hotch's heart sank.

"Reid," he said, falling instantly into leader mode, "Call the station and have them come over. Tell them we're looking at a double kidnapping and a homicide. Go downstairs, wait for them and make sure no one goes near the manager's body."

Reid nodded and almost jogged out of the room to follow Hotch's orders.

"Well they've definitely been taken," Morgan said, speaking for the first time, "I doubt Emily hit herself with the lamp."

"How do you know it was Emily?" Hotch said looking down and the broken shards of the lamp stand on the floor. Not that it matter who it was.

"Her book," Morgan said simply, pointing to the Kurt Vonnegut novel lying on the floor next to the upturned chair.

Nodding, Hotch walked further into the room to look at it from all angles.

"There must have been two unsubs," he said musingly.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan replied tiredly.

"It's unlikely that Prentiss was still conscious after a hit to the head and we can assume JJ will have been knocked out somehow too or she would have made more noise," said Hotch.

It was going to be very important for Hotch to keep his objectivity now. He must stop himself from becoming too emotionally involved or it would affect his work. He tried to swallow all the feelings of failure and guilt and focus all of his energy into figuring out who could have taken his agents. The fact that the unsub had taken the two female members of the team suggested that it was the unsub they had come looking for in the first place. Letting JJ and Emily share a room had just made them an easy target. Kept them together so it was less work for the unsub to kidnap them both. Hotch could have kicked himself.

Morgan walked to the side of the bed and bent down to pick up a white handkerchief off the floor using a plastic bag he had in his pocket. He brought it closer to his nose and sniffed.

"This is chloroform," he said, confirming Hotch's suspicions.

"Put it in the bag and give it to Cooper to send to forensics when he gets here."

Morgan nodded and Hotch felt an inexplicable surge of anger. He was going to kill this unsub when they found him. For now however he had though he chose to clench his jaw and walk out of the room to find Reid.

"Hey, Hotch," Morgan said, jogging behind him, "You know this isn't your fault don't you?"

"I know," Hotch said without breaking his stride.

Morgan was a good profiler though and Hotch knew that he wouldn't believe him no matter how convincing he sounded.

"I mean it's not like you could have sat outside their door on the off chance that the unsub would target them," came Morgan's voice again from behind him. He still hadn't caught up with Hotch.

"I know," Hotch said again, marching down the stairs.

He could almost feel Morgan rolling his eyes in annoyance behind his back but Hotch chose to ignore it. He was in such a state of angry disbelief that he walked headlong into Reid, who was only saved from falling backwards because of Hotch's quick reflexes. He reached out and caught the boy's shoulders before he fell and pulled him upright.

"Sorry, Reid," he said as Morgan finally caught up with him and stood beside him.

The boy merely nodded and quickly stepped backwards as thought being in such close proximity with Hotch was making him highly uncomfortable. Hotch added this onto the list of reasons why he needed to talk to Reid after the case. As if Hotch didn't have enough things to deal with at the moment.

"Erm, we have a problem," Reid said tentatively, not seeming to dare to look up.

"Yea Reid, we know," Morgan said, "JJ and Prentiss are missing."

"No…I mean…We have another problem," Reid said, flinching slightly.

"Yea well I think we have enough–"

"What is it Reid?" Hotch interrupted before Morgan could finish.

"Two more bodies have been found. Detective Cooper thinks that it's two of the women that went missing. He thinks that it's Carly Jenkins and Katie Mills," Reid said very quickly, as though it wouldn't be as much of an issue if it took him less time to say.

Hotch mentally cursed. The unsub was escalating. Things were not looking good for JJ and Prentiss, wherever they were. It was highly likely the same unsub, the two women fit in with his victimology. Outwardly, he simply nodded at Reid.

"Detective Cooper is coming over with some men to look at the crime scene here," Reid continued.

"Good," Hotch began. Then turning to the man stood beside him he said, "Morgan, I need you to call Garcia. Let her know what's going on and see how she is doing with the connections. We need her to work fast."

"You got it," Morgan said, taking his phone from his jacket pocket. He pressed the number one button on his speed dial and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey Baby Girl," Hotch heard him say as Morgan walked away to somewhere more quiet. The detective and his men had arrived and Detective Cooper was walking towards them.

"This is bad business, Agent Hotchner," Cooper said darkly.

"It is," Hotch said, not really paying attention. He was too busy planning his next move.

"The other bodies were found in the same place. The coroner places the time of death only a few hours ago," Cooper said.

"I'd like to go and see the dump site," Hotch said with a nod.

"Hey, Hotch," Morgan said holding his phone up, "Garcia thinks she's got something."

---------------

**Author's Note:** So it's now after two o clock though and I figured you'd prefer a shorter update than I was planning now than a longer one tomorrow, because I don't think I'm awake enough to write much more. I am trying to keep up with my daily updates!

Next chapter from JJ's point of view and then Reid's after that if you're interested :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Come on, if you don't know they aren't mine by now…

**Author's Note:** Ihearttv, Lady of Scarlet, Sarge1 and smokeylove, you know I love you guys, right? Sadly the creative juices are not flowing quite as I would like them to be at the moment so I'm afraid you're going to get the traditional 'thank you so much for reading' guff unlike the wacky different authors note I said I'd come up with yesterday. Enjoy :-)

**Flawless  
**Chapter 8

For obvious reasons, JJ hadn't slept. Prentiss had though. Well, JJ supposed that wasn't so much her going to sleep as her eventually passing out. JJ had tried to keep her awake by talking but it had been no use. Now JJ was sat in the armchair that Davenport had brought in with him earlier, her head resting on her hand. She was hungry, tired and scared which was not a good combination. The team had better find them soon.

JJ was so lost in her own world that she didn't even realise the door was being opened until Davenport's two hired thugs walked in. One of them was carrying a large pointy knife. JJ almost fell over trying to get out of her chair and move as far away from them as possible.

"Keep still," the man who JJ recalled as being called Lester, "If you just do what we tell you we won't have to use this."

He waved the knife around slightly and JJ froze. Lester nodded to the other man and he placed a bag on the floor. JJ hadn't realised he had been carrying a bag. She supposed she must have been distracted by the murderous looking hunting knife being waved in her face. The man picked up the bucket of water that JJ had used to clean the blood off Prentiss' head earlier and walked over to where Prentiss was still sleeping against the wall. JJ realised what he was going to do.

"Emily!" she cried too late. Prentiss opened her eyes just in time to see the water before it hit her in the face. She spluttered and looked around the room with a thoroughly confused expression on her face.

"Was that really necessary?" she said in a strained voice.

The man shrugged.

"Emily, are you okay?" JJ said, not really daring to move just in case their captors became a bit stab happy.

"Yea," was all Prentiss said in reply, she had spotted the knife and was eyeing it warily.

One of the men, Lester, pointed to the bag that the other man had put on the floor, "Mr. Davenport has some clothes for you to change into. He put some towels in there an all so you can have a shower. He wants you both looking nice for later." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. JJ felt ill.

"I don't think so," Prentiss said folding her arms.

JJ glared at her. She had said she wasn't going to do this. As if worrying for herself wasn't enough, JJ had to worry about Prentiss getting herself killed too because she couldn't keep her fat trap shut. Though she supposed she'd be worrying about that even if Prentiss wasn't purposely trying to annoy their captors.

"You can go first, mouth," Lester said, taking a towel from the bag and a set of clothes. Prentiss looked like she was about to argue but she noticed JJ glaring at her from the other side of the room. Instead she snatched the offending objects from the man and stalked over to the bathroom.

"Oh, and if you try anything, remember we have your pretty blonde friend here," the other man who hadn't yet spoken said.

Prentiss narrowed her eyes slightly, but nodded and closed the bathroom door with a snap behind her. JJ found herself in the room alone with the two aggressive looking men.

"I hope he kills that one soon," said one of them, jerking his head towards the bathroom door where the sound of running water could now be heard.

The other one nodded with a smirk, "You'd better get comfortable here, blondie."

JJ wasn't sure if he meant now or in general, though she wasn't about to do either. She took this time to examine the men closely. There was actually a resemblance between them so perhaps they were related. They were about the same height and built but Lester looked older then the other man with flecks of grey in his untidy brown hair. His face was slightly fatter than the other mans too. Suddenly, the man she was starring at looked up.

"What are you looking at?" Lester said gruffly.

Shrugging, JJ said, "Nothing."

He huffed, "You must have been looking at something."

Now would probably be a good opportunity to find out as much as she could about her captors, JJ thought. After all that was a profilers job, to find out about an unsub and then to stop them.

"Why are you working for Davenport?" she said offhandedly, almost as though she didn't really care.

At first she thought they weren't going to answer her, but then the one that wasn't Lester said, "He picked us up off the street didn't he. Said if we did what he said he's give us warm meals, clothes and somewhere to sleep."

"Yea, couldn't say no to that could we Bill?" Lester added.

Bill shook his head and grinned.

"Are you related?" JJ asked.

"Yea, brothers," Lester said, then he suddenly looked up sharply at her, "Nosy aren't you? Why you asking us these questions?"

JJ shrugged and said, "Just trying to make conversation."

Lester grinned as thought he accepted this explanation and moved towards her. JJ stiffened as he put his hand on her head and began to stroke her hair.

"Get your hands off me!" she said, knocking his arms away and backing off in disgust.

For a moment JJ thought the man was going to hit her, but instead he kicked the leg of the chair bitterly, sending it flying across the room. He then advanced on her with a raised hand and JJ backed up against the wall. She closed her eyes preparing herself for the blow. But it never came. Bill had run forward and grabbed Lester's arm before he had touched her.

"Don't, Lester," he said sounding annoyed, "Mr Davenport will be angry if you hurt them for no reason."

"It weren't no reason!" Lester said huffily. But he backed off and JJ let out a small sigh of relief.

The sound of running water in the next room suddenly stopped. Prentiss must have got out the shower and JJ would have been lying if she'd have said she wasn't a bit relieved. She didn't want to spend another second alone in this room with those two thugs.

"Your turn," Lester said to JJ as Prentiss opened the bathroom door and came out dried and dressed.

JJ walked to the bag and picked it up being very careful to walk with as much distance between her and Lester as possible. Prentiss seemed to notice this and sent her a concerned look which JJ ignored. She opened the bag and looked inside.

"These are my clothes," she said feeling confused.

"I know," said Lester, "We took them from your room."

JJ swallowed hard and walked into the steamy bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Hotch, Reid and Morgan had better find them soon, she thought.

----------------

**Author's Note:** These chapters always seem a lot longer in my word documents than they do when I post them. It's most peculiar.

The reason I try so hard to get a chapter up every day is because I know how very annoying it can be to read something and then the writer to just stop posting! So to those of you who have commented on my 'dedication' to this fic, it's because of a combination of that, the fact that I want this finished by Christmas, and the fact that I have no life. However having said that, I do have lots of plans for the next three days so whilst I will try my best (as always) to post tomorrow, I make no promises!

Next chapter from the good Doctor's point of view :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Not. Mine.

**Author's Note:** My eternal gratitude to SAJC, anhey20, Ihearttv, Lady of Scarlet, kp, smokeylove and Kale-ness! And also everyone who is out there reading. I love you all. It is your dedication in reading that keeps me updating every night. Have a great day guys.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 9

Spencer wondered how Hotch could stay so calm in these types of situations. He was giving out orders and walking around the scene as though this were nothing more than a routine case. Spencer couldn't do that. His palms were sweaty and every time he thought of JJ and Prentiss trapped by the man who was killing these women his chest constricted painfully. He wondered if this was how JJ had felt when he had been taken by Tobias. As his mind drifted to his own kidnapping he began to think of the dilauded tucked away safely in his bag. But no, Spencer had already had his daily injection and refused to succumb to the desire to double his dose in these troubled circumstances. No matter how tempting it might be.

It made Spencer feel slightly better that Morgan didn't seem to be hiding his distress as well as Hotch either. He kept sliding his hand across his head and glaring at passers-by, which Spencer attributed as being a sign that the older man was troubled. He had just got off the phone from Garcia, it turned out that Martha Black, the doctor that had been snatched, had done health checkups on the entire workforce of the law firm that Jordan Berry had worked for. That was good enough a connection for Hotch so he had spent the last five minutes delegating tasks to Detective Coopers work force and was now preparing to leave with Spencer and Morgan to talk to Jack Davenport again to see if he had any idea about which employee it could be.

It had just turned seven o clock and Spencer and Morgan followed Hotch to the car without a word, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Yesterday evening Spencer had answered a call from the coroner who had been examining Jordan Berry's body. He had said that there were signs of sexual assault as well as beatings. Spencer didn't like to think of his friends in that situation so he was doing his best to keep his mind on other things, but then again that wasn't really going to help rescue JJ and Prentiss.

"We're here," Hotch said, slowing the car to a stop.

The three agents walked purposely through the doors of the law firm. It was still quite dark outside because it was winter, and that coupled with the fact that the place was quite empty it made the building feel quite eerie. Perhaps that was just Spencer feeling on edge tough. There was a thin blonde woman sat at the receptionist desk to greet them though. She seemed to recognise Morgan from his visit yesterday.

"Good morning, Agent Morgan," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Morgan obviously just wasn't in the mood for this, "We need to speak to your boss."

"He's only been here for ten minutes but I'll call him," she said, clearly put out by the lack of response she was getting.

She picked up the phone and dialled a number quickly. She spoke in low tones so Spencer couldn't really hear what she was saying. Not that he was really listening to her anyway.

"Do you remember the way?" the receptionist said to Morgan, "It's just I'm not supposed to leave the desk when there's no one else around."

"Yea, floor thirteen right?"

She nodded and Morgan turned without another word. Spencer had to jog slightly to keep up with his and Hotch's fast pace. He didn't even hesitate to get into the elevator as they made their way up to talk to the man they hoped could help them rescue JJ and Prentiss.

Just as they reached Davenport's door, Hotch held out a hand to stop Morgan barging in. Hotch then turned and knocked on the door, ignoring the glare Morgan was sending him.

"Enter," came a man's voice from inside.

They did and found Jack Davenport sat at his desk. Spencer briefly thought he looked tired but decided not to mention it. The man in question smiled slightly at them.

"Yes, I remember you Agent Morgan. Is there something else I can help you with? It's just I have a very big case coming up soon and actually came in early to get some work done," he said in educated tones.

"Yes, there is," Hotch said, "Two more women have been killed."

The man frowned, "That's awful."

"Yea," Morgan agreed, "And we think the killer is one of your employees."

"What makes you say that?" Davenport said, his eyes widening slightly.

Spencer then spoke up for the first time, "We have found a connection between the three women and this law firm. Jordan Berry obviously worked here, it is quite possible that Katie Mills has been involved in a case against your company and Martha Black has done physicals on almost every lawyer that works here."

"That means that the unsub is most likely someone who works here as they will have had contact with each of the victims," Hotch finished.

"I see," said Davenport, still wide eyed, "I suppose I can't argue with that logic. What can I do to help?"

"We're going to describe a man for you, and we'd like you to tell us if you know of anyone who fits the description," Spencer said.

Davenport nodded, "Okay, but as I've already told Agent Morgan, I don't really know most of my staff. I will try my best though."

"This man is likely in his mid thirties and relatively strong. He hasn't had much luck with women in the past and he's probably hit on a lot of the women who work here. They might consider him to be creepy and generally try to stay away from him," Morgan said.

Thoughtfully, Davenport strummed his long fingers on the desk in front of him, and then he said hesitantly, "I suppose that could describe Kenny Marks. He is just an errand boy really, does small jobs for the lawyers like copying and carrying things. I know that at the Christmas party last year he got a bit handsy with one of my top lawyers. She threw her drink and him and then slapped him. It caused quite a stir at the time."

"Thank you. Is there anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of. I have your number though if anything comes to mind," Davenport said, producing Morgan's card from his jacket pocket.

------------------

"Garcia," Morgan said down the phone, "You're on speaker. What can you tell me about Kenny Marks?"

Spencer thought it was a good indication of how dire the situation that Morgan and Garcia weren't using flirty pet names with each other.

"He's the tea boy at your local law firm. Age thirty-two, worked there for five years," Garcia said quickly.

"Criminal record?" Hotch asked.

Spencer could hear some furious typing down the phone, "A couple of DUI's and had a restraining order places against him three years ago."

"Sounds like it could be our man," Morgan said, looking significantly at Hotch.

"Do you have an address for us, Garcia?" Spencer asked.

There was more fast typing, "Thirty-six Reading Road."

"Thanks, Garcia," Morgan said.

"Hey, Derek?" Garcia said before he had closed his phone, "Make sure you get my girls back, okay?"

"Sure thing, Baby Girl. Don't you worry," Morgan said softly.

Spencer wished he could be as confident as Morgan.

------------------

**Author's Note:** I only just realised that I actually stole the name Jack Davenport from the actor who plays Commodore Norrington in the Pirates of the Caribbean film… How did I not notice that before now?

About four chapters left I think, give or take.

Next chapter from Prentiss' point of view :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: (**sigh)

**Author's Note:** You are all seriously too good to me, especially Lady of Scarlet, Ihearttv, smokeylove, anhey20, Kale-ness, CMJJ7 and sid! You have no idea how much it means to me that you guys are enjoying this :-) Some violence in this chapter again, just to let you know.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 10

"JJ," Emily said softly as the blonde agent stood up and began to pace.

"What?" JJ replied, running her fingers through her hair distractedly.

"You really should try and get some sleep before you collapse," Emily said in the same soothing tone.

"I'm not tired," JJ said stubbornly.

Emily smiled slightly. She had expected her to say that. But even though Emily herself had been asleep briefly, she knew that JJ hadn't. The huge dark rings under her eyes gave her away. That and the fact that when JJ had been sat down just before she kept drifting off and banging her head on the wall. Emily noticed that she was purposely sitting in a way that meant that would happen just in case she started to fall asleep.

"I know you don't want to, but you need to keep up your strength."

"I'm fine," JJ said, raising her voice slightly.

"JJ, please just try and get some rest. I promise I'll wake you up if I hear them coming," Emily said beseechingly.

"No!" JJ snapped.

Sighing, Emily rubbed her sore neck and JJ's annoyance seemed to melt away.

"I'm sorry," she said tiredly, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," said Emily, "But please will you just go to sleep? I swear that I will wake you up if I hear anything."

JJ hesitated before saying, "All right then. Don't you do anything stupid while I'm asleep though."

"Would I?" Emily said with a wry grin.

JJ shook her head and rolled her eyes before moving to the bed and lying on top of it. She wouldn't let herself relax too much so she stayed on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling. Emily could tell that she was still trying to stay awake, but the fact that she was now comfortable was making it too hard. After only a couple of minutes JJ had drifted off into the land of nod.

It was only after JJ's breathing had become slower and she had fallen into a deep sleep that Emily allowed her control to drop. She took in a deep shuddering breath and buried her face in her hands. Since they had been brought to this place she had been consumed by anger and annoyance, but when she had gone into that bathroom she could still hear what the men were saying outside the door. She had heard one of them express their desire for her death, and judging from what she now knew of the unsub they were likely to get their wish. Sooner rather than later Emily imagined. Now rather than feeling angry, she felt scared. It hadn't really occurred to Emily that she and JJ could die. On reflection she suspected that she had just blocked those types of thoughts from her mind as a kind of defence mechanism. It was a textbook reaction.

It was a good job their team were good, Emily thought. She had full confidence that Hotch, Reid and Morgan would find them. She just hoped they came in time.

---------------

It wasn't until later that Emily heard the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside. She had only heard it twice but it was a sound she wasn't about to forget in a hurry. She quickly scrambled to her feet and shook JJ's shoulder gently.

"JJ, wake up," Emily said, making sure she wasn't talking loudly enough for whoever was outside the door to hear her.

JJ reluctantly opened her eyes, but as soon as she had she realised what was happening she quickly sat upright and tried to make herself look like she hadn't been asleep. She had just finished flattening her hair when Davenport walked through the door with a beaming smile on his face. This did not bode well for them.

"Good afternoon, my dears!" he said as Lester and Bill walked in behind him.

Both women stared blankly at him. He didn't seem phased.

"How are you both today?" Davenport said in the same cheerful voice.

Again Emily and JJ stayed silent. Davenport's smile faltered but was hitched instantly back up again, but other than that their lack of response still didn't seem to bother him.

"Guess who I've been talking to this morning," he said as though talking to a small child he was about to present a bag of sweets to, "Your friends! Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Reid."

This made Emily feel more hopeful, if they had spoken to Davenport then they were bound to figure it out soon enough.

"Don't worry though, I sent them on a wild goose chase," Davenport said, tilting his head to one side.

Emily bit back a sarcastic remark. She wasn't about to make that mistake twice.

"Now," Davenport began, "I have a job for you both."

"Oh yea, and what's that?" JJ said in a steely voice.

"I want you to cook dinner for us," he said with a serene smile.

"What?" JJ said at the same time as Emily said, "You can't be serious?"

"I said, Jennifer, that I would like for you to make my lunch, and yes Emily. I am deadly serious," Davenport said, placing delicate stress on the word 'deadly'.

"Why?" JJ breathed.

"So I can see which one of you is the better cook," Davenport said as though this were the most obvious thing in the world, "I need my perfect woman to be a perfect cook."

-----------------

As they had been walked to the kitchen, Emily and JJ had tried to talk to each other and decide what they were going to do. Each time they had gone to speak though they had been forcefully pushed away from each other and Davenport had placed himself in between them. He openly stared at both of them. It was very disconcerting.

Much to their intense relief, Davenport had gone to make a call just as they arrived at the expensive looking and large kitchen. It had somehow passed between the two women that they were going to imitate what the other was doing so neither of the dinners they made was better than the other's. Emily racked her brains and tried to think of what to make while JJ seemed to be doing the same. Then their eyes met and JJ inclined her head slightly to the loaf of bread on the counter top next to a fancy silver toaster. Emily smirked slightly and nodded. The three men were going to get nothing better than a couple of sandwiches from them.

Lester and Bill were watching them intently as they walked around the kitchen to look in the cupboards. While making the food Emily realised how hungry she was. She tried to ignore it though.

After merely five minutes, Emily and JJ had made three boring old ham sandwiches between them. Bill had raised his eyebrows at them but said nothing because Davenport was strolling towards them.

He looked at the sandwiches and the expression on his face darkened, "You think this is funny?"

"Why would we think it was funny?" Emily said, keeping her voice as neutral as possible.

Davenport narrowed his eyes and picked up the plate of food. He examined it closely before hurling it with great force against the wall where it shattered with a resounding smash, causing bits of the plate to go flying in all directions. Emily and JJ took a reflexive step closer to each other as Davenport focussed his angry gaze on them.

He moved towards them and Emily felt herself involuntarily clutch JJ's arm and pull her backwards. What happened next happened so fast that later on Emily wasn't even sure that she was remembering it right.

JJ looked around frantically and had spotted a collection of sharp kitchen knifes just out of reach. Both she and Emily made to grab them. They had barely moved a foot forward though before they had both been tackled to the ground by Lester and Bill. Emily struggled furiously against her attacker. He was too strong though. He had her pinned to the ground with her arms trapped over her head within seconds. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath. She turned her head away from him and saw JJ in a similar position just a few metres away.

"I will not have a disobedient wife!" Davenport cried.

There was a sudden 'oof' sound from Lester. JJ had somehow managed to throw him off.

"Run, JJ!" Emily shouted.

But instead JJ went for the knives again. This time it was Davenport who grabbed hold of her. Emily knew that Davenport was surprisingly strong and fought back the urge to cry out when he hit JJ hard across the face. JJ tried to fight back but he took hold of her wrists and forced her backwards into the counter. Emily watched in horror as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers and kissed her while JJ's futile struggling became weaker and more desperate.

He suddenly stopped and pulled away from her and JJ gasped for breath. Emily could see tears shining in her eyes.

"Come on," he said to Bill who had just recovered, "I think we need to teach these two a lesson."

Emily suddenly found herself being dragged to her feet and pulled by both Lester and Bill after Davenport, who had stalked ahead of them dragging a still struggling JJ behind him by a handful of her hair.

----------------

**Author's Note:** Uh oh…I'm not being very nice to poor JJ and Prentiss here. I fear that my mind has been corrupted. I used to be such a peaceful and non-violent person as well.

Next chapter from the point of view of either Hotch or Morgan. I haven't decided yet. If you have any preference though just let me know and I'll go with it. I'm not fussy either way :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**Author's Note:** Woah. Just woah. You guys are actually the most fantastic people in the world. It's odd to think that this time last week I was getting overly excited about getting three reviews for a chapter, and for this one I got twelve! I'm amazed. So a huge thank you to Television-Fanatic, SAJC, jennifer52002, Sarge1, withoutatacegirl, Kale-ness, Lady of Scarlet (happy belated birthday for yesterday by the way), Ihearttv, need-courage-to-write, smokeylove, didi2909 and anhey20! And of course everyone else who is still reading.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 11

"Freeze!" Morgan shouted, pointing his gun at the terrified looking fat man sat on his couch.

Kenny Marks was staring at them with wide eyes. He looked utterly terrified and quickly raised his hands in the air, eyeing the gun in Morgan's hand as he did so. Morgan felt Hotch step up beside him, also holding a gun.

"Um," the man stammered, "Is there a problem? Did I do something wrong?"

"We'd like you to come to the station with us," Hotch said

--------------------

This wasn't right. As soon as he had seen Kenny Marks, Morgan had known it wasn't him. After he had searched his apartment there was absolutely no doubt in Morgan's mind that this man was not their unsub. It was the apartment of a total slob. It was messy and generally just disgusting. But there was nothing in there to suggest that this man was anything more than a dirty pervert. Sure, he fit the profile in as much as he'd had bad luck with women in the past, but that was it. It was unsurprising too. Morgan usually didn't like to pass judgement on the way other people live their life, but the guy's apartment had just been filthy and the man himself obviously didn't put much stock in his own personal hygiene or appearance either. His teeth were yellow, greasy hair was combed slickly back from his receding hairline and there were food stains all over his threadbare clothes.

At the moment Hotch was sat in the interrogation room with Marks questioning him about the kidnapped women. The man claimed to have been familiar with one of the victims because he had worked with her, but swore he had never met the other three in his life. Morgan could tell Hotch believed him but was just making sure anyway. It was unlikely that this man was even capable of carrying out such a crime.

Hotch looked at the one way mirror and shook his head almost imperceptivity where he knew Morgan and Reid would be standing. They both would have missed it if they hadn't been such seasoned profilers. Hotch left the room and came to stand beside Morgan and turned to watch Marks through the glass.

"It's not him," Morgan said, shaking his head dejectedly.

"Well, obviously," Reid replied scathingly.

"We could call Davenport again and see if he can think of anybody else. Or maybe we could just ask that secretary," Morgan said thoughtfully.

"How do we even know that's the connection? Garcia still hasn't linked Carly Jenkins to the law firm so maybe we're just missing something. We could be looking in completely the wrong place," Reid said, shaking with suppressed rage.

Morgan looked at the boy sadly. Everyone knew he had a bit of a soft spot for JJ and he was taking her kidnapping badly.

"We should take a break for a few minutes," said Hotch interrupted, looking at his watch.

Not really wanting to take a break, Morgan was about to argue. But Reid beat him to it.

"Do you even care, Hotch?" Reid said, letting anger take the better of him, "It seems like you just aren't bothered that two of our friends could be being tortured or killed while we 'take a break'."

Morgan could tell that Reid regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. They all knew that it just wasn't true. It was too late to take them back now though.

Hotch spun around and anger practically radiated from him, however when he spoke his voice was calm and steady, "Reid, I know you're frustrated and upset so I'm going to let that comment slide. But don't you ever again suggest that I don't care about JJ and Emily. I care so much that it physically hurts every time I think about what this unsub could be doing to them. But letting ourselves become overly emotional and letting it cloud our objectivity will not help either of them. I was suggesting we take a five minute break so we can clear our heads and try to get a little perspective. Not because I don't care."

"I'm sorry," Reid mumbled, looking down at the floor and causing his hair to fall forward and obscure his face.

"Try not to worry too much," Hotch said in a kinder voice, "JJ and Emily are strong. They'll make it through this."

Morgan had remained silent throughout this exchange. He tried to take comfort in Hotch's words. He was right after all, JJ and Prentiss were strong. Morgan knew that they would be able to keep themselves alive. And at least they had each other, unlike Reid who had been alone when he had been taken by Tobias Hankle. But somehow knowing these things was no consolation. Strong or otherwise, things like this just shouldn't happen to people. Especially his friends.

----------------

"All right then, Reid. If you stop pacing you can call up Davenport and see if he's thought of anything new," Hotch said with the merest hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. It was now late evening and the three agents had still made no headway.

"I'll do it," Morgan said quickly.

Hotch nodded at the same time as Reid said, "Put it on speakerphone."

Obliging to Reid's request, the phone in the police headquarters boardroom was put on speaker phone and after only a few rings the now familiar nasal voice of the receptionist could be heard over the phone.

"This is Agent Morgan," Morgan said, once again not feeling up to small talk, "I'd like to speak to your boss please."

There was a short pause and then the woman replied, "I'm sorry but Mr Davenport isn't here at the moment. He went shortly after you left this morning."

Morgan frowned, "Do you have any idea where he could be? Somewhere to do with his new big case maybe?"

There was yet another pause on the other end of the line, then the woman said slowly, "As far as I am aware, Mr Davenport has no ongoing cases."

Out of the corner of his eye Morgan saw Hotch raise his head and stare at the phone.

"What? Are you sure?" said Morgan, unconsciously clenching his hand into a fist.

"Let me just check the computer," she said. As they could hear the sound of her typing, Morgan looked over to Hotch and their eyes met. They were both thinking the same thing.

"No," said the receptionist finally, "Mr Davenport hasn't worked a case in almost three months."

"Thank you," Morgan said shortly before cutting the woman off and dialling Garcia's number.

-----------------

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is a bit shorter than I meant it to be. I struggled a bit with this chapter though. Plus it's late, I've been out all day and I'm tired. So if you spot any mistakes I've made can you let me know please? Thanks :-)

As per request this was Morgan's point of view and Hotch showed some concern over JJ and Prentiss :-)

Ooh there's only a couple of chapters left. Things are winding down folks!

Next chapter from JJ's point of view.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **No.

**Author's Note: **Words just can't describe my love for you people, especially jennifer520002, Sarge1, tearbos (who has painstakingly gone through every chapter she hasn't reviewed and done so), bumblebee917, CMJJ7, Lady of Scarlet, didi2909, smokeylove, Angelus-Summers and sid :-)

This chapter doesn't really do much by way of plot I'm afraid…But I didn't want to switch points of view half way through a chapter so I just filled it with some mean and unnecessary violence :-( Poor JJ and Prentiss.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 12

"Let go of me," JJ cried, stumbling forward again as Davenport pulled forcefully on her hair.

"I don't think so, Jennifer," Davenport said breathlessly, "I will not have my wife disobeying me. I hate it when my wife tries to kill me!"

"I'm not your wife, jackass," JJ said, trying to get close enough to him to hit him or do something to get him off her. He was surprisingly strong though and was able to keep her at arms length and still pull her along at the same time.

JJ felt her heart plummet when she was dragged into what was unmistakeably a bedroom. She twisted her head around just in time to see Emily realise where they had been taken to. The look on the older woman's face was one of abject horror. It was the first real reaction JJ had seen from her, but somehow it didn't make her feel any better.

Suddenly, Davenport let go of her hair and JJ fell unceremoniously on the floor. She tried to get up but a combination of shaking from fear and general pain somehow kept her down as she tried to steady her breathing.

"JJ! Move!" Emily shouted.

JJ looked up just in time to see Davenport's foot before it made contact with her head.

She groaned and tried to roll away. JJ didn't actually remember completely lying down on the floor though, she must have blacked out for a couple of seconds. Her head pounded and her vision had become slightly fuzzy. But she could still make out the blurry outline of Emily receiving a similar treatment not too far away. As JJ's vision cleared slightly she tried to crawl over to where Emily was still attempting to fight off two attackers, but a large foot on her back, pushing her onto the ground again stopped her.

"Make sure she watches this," Davenport said to Lester and Bill. They both smirked horribly and pulled Emily up into a sitting position. Her head lolled to one side and for a brief, horrifying second JJ thought she might be dead. But then she saw Emily's eyes flicker open.

But then JJ was up again. Dragged by the back of her collar and pushed onto the bed. JJ tried to scream but Davenport had pressed his mouth against hers again. He bit down on her lip so hard that JJ could taste blood. She was feeling dizzy again and her vision was becoming cloudy. He was covering her whole mouth so she couldn't breathe, not enough oxygen was getting to her brain.

She tried to fight him as best as she could, but in her weakened state all she could really do was feebly try to push him away. His hand moved to the top button of her blouse and in her terror she found a sudden burst of energy and her struggling became stronger.

There was a loud cry of pain from the other end of the room that caused Davenport to stop in his tracks and look over. Emily had somehow broke free and had punched Lester in the nose so hard that there was blood dripping down his face. JJ saw the opportunity of Davenport's distraction and put all of her strength into pushing him off the bed and onto the floor.

JJ felt herself being pulled up by Emily and they both made a dash for the door. Just as they reached it, Bill slammed it shut. JJ and Emily backed up into a wall as far away from the three advancing men as possible.

"GAH!" Davenport suddenly cried, he practically jumped to bedside table and opened the draw. To JJ's horror he withdrew a shiny black gun. Emily's grip on her arm tightened and if possible JJ pressed herself even closer to the wall.

Davenport pointed the gun at them both. JJ squeezed her eyes shut

Then the phone rang. For a moment nobody moved. Davenport looked torn, but he sighed and said, "If any of you make a sound, I'll shoot you."

"Hello, Jack Davenport speaking," Davenport said, picking up the phone and sounding completely normal again, "Uh huh…Is that right…I'll send my assistants over with the file now…Yes…Yes I know…Good bye, Mr Andrews."

Davenport put the phone down, "Out," he said to Bill and Lester.

They obediently left the room, shooting the two women one last look before walked through the door. Davenport pulled the phone out of the wall before following them. But before he left, he turned around and held up a key.

"Don't even think about trying to leave. I'll be back," he said, with a promising smile.

The door was closed and the distinctive sound of the key being turned in the lock could be heard.

It was a full five minutes before JJ or Emily moved. They clung to each other so tightly that JJ didn't think she could actually pry her fingers from Emily's arm. Finally, JJ could feel Emily's grip loosen and then they let go of each other.

JJ just couldn't think of anything to say. She kept opening her mouth to talk but choked on her words. She turned to look at Emily and cringed at the now extensive bruising and cuts that covered the woman's face, arms and hands.

"Emily, you're bleeding again," JJ said, well aware that her voice was thick with emotion.

"So are you," Emily replied sounding thoroughly devastated.

JJ opened her mouth to speak again but was cut short as Emily suddenly staggered sideways. Her legs collapsed under her and she slumped to the floor.

"Emily!" JJ cried, falling to her knees and grabbing her shoulders just in time to stop her from hitting her head on the wall again, "Don't you dare pass out!"

Emily grimaced, "Trying…not too…"

"Come on. You need to stay awake," JJ said desperately.

"I know," Emily moaned.

"Hotch, Reid and Morgan could be here any minute now." Tears were filling JJ's eyes again.

"I know," Emily repeated, "Go find something…"

"What?" JJ said confused.

"Go…look in the drawers…for something to fight back with," Emily's voice was becoming weaker.

"Okay," JJ said, trying to stand up, "But you have to stay awake."

JJ almost fell onto the bed as she tried to step forwards. Pain was pulsating through her entire body.

There was a chest of drawers and a wardrobe on the other side of the room so JJ made her way slowly over there. But just as she was getting close, she realised the door was being unlocked from the outside. JJ froze.

Davenport stepped in and gazed from an almost unconscious Emily to an immobile JJ with mild curiosity. He seemed to shrug.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," he said regretfully, then an evil grin flashed across his face, "Now, where were we?"

---------------

**Author's Note:** Somebody pointed out to me that I've made JJ and Prentiss rather snappy with each other…I honestly didn't realise until now. I don't think the person meant it as criticism and more of a general observation, but still… I think I based their reactions on how I personally react in stressful situations, which is to convince myself I can deal with it on my own and get annoyed with anyone who I deem thinks I can't. I realise what I'm doing even while it's happening so I'm still polite about my telling people to leave me be. I think that I've given both of them, especially JJ, these traits. Hehe this possibly isn't a very realistic reaction for them with them not being me, so if anyone else picked up it, sorry about that. I'll try to rectify it in these last chapters.

So this is it. The penultimate chapter…maybe. It depends if I can wrap this up in only one more chapter or not. I aim too but if it doesn't flow right I could split it into two. Or maybe write an epilogue?

As always, it is the wee hours of the morning. So if you see any mistakes can you let me know please so I can fix it? Danke :-)

Next chapter from Reid's point of view.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I tell you I won't miss writing silly disclaimers. I mean come on…If I actually owned this programme would I really be posting stories on a fanfiction website? I think not.

**Author's Note: **And now the end is near, and so I face the final curtain. I don't think I need to say it because I suspect you already know, but a massive thank you to all of you who have read this story. I really do love you all. I was a bit nervous about posting here and almost didn't so your support has been fantastic. Thank you especially to those who have reviewed, who for the last chapter were Sarge1, Nat365, Kale-ness, kp, bumblebee917, Ihearttv, Lady of Scarlet, need-courage-to-write, anhey20, smokeylove and tearbos! I send my eternal gratitude to you all.

**Flawless  
**Chapter 13

Spencer tapped his fingers impatiently against the glass car window. He knew Hotch was driving as fast as he could, but that wasn't quelling the peculiar sense of impending doom Spencer could feel building up in his stomach. If what the receptionist had told them was right, then Davenport had been with JJ and Prentiss for the entire day. That was more than enough time for him to God knows what to them.

They were accompanied by two following police cars, headed by Detective Cooper just in case things got out of hand. Spencer didn't even know why he was so sure it was Davenport that had them. He didn't fit the profile. But there could be no other plausible explanation for him to lie to them about working on a case. Spencer couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming guilt for not picking up on the lie earlier. He, Hotch and Morgan were supposed to be able to detect these kinds of things. It was their job to know when people were lying. There was just something about the man though that seemed so sincere. Spencer wondered if Hotch and Morgan were feeling the same.

The call made to Garcia by Morgan had earned them some interesting information. Apparently Davenport's wife had filled for divorce just two weeks before the first woman had gone missing. This was obviously the stressor. But the fact that his victims did not look like his wife showed that his motive was not that of a common serial killer. There was some other reason for his kidnapping of these women which is why the profile had been wrong. Everyone seemed too lost in their own thoughts to really want to talk about Davenport's rationale for taking those particular women, but Spencer suspected that he may be trying to replace his wife in some way with a better version.

The car pulled to a stop and Spencer looked up surprised, he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed were they where. Hotch was already out the car and Spencer quickly leapt up and jumped out. They were stood outside what appeared to be a small mansion; the kind of house that the entire team couldn't afford even if they combined all their salaries.

"We can't go in their without probable cause or a warrant," Hotch said, with the merest hint of anger in his voice.

"But Hotch!" Spencer heard himself protest.

"Come on, Reid. You're smart. Think of a way we can get in legally," Morgan said. He had already pulled out his gun and was ready to storm the house at a seconds notice.

Desperation was palpable in the air. They were all trying to come up with a plan, including Cooper and his men. Spencer scanned the house until something caught his eye. In one of the windows he could see the outline of a blonde woman.

"Is that JJ?" he said, aware that his voice was becoming rather high pitched.

"Where?" Hotch said quickly.

Spencer pointed to the second floor window he had seen her in and everyone turned their heads to look, but 'JJ' had gone. Pulled away by something Spencer thought.

"I don't see anything," Morgan said.

"No it was! I'm sure it was," Spencer cried.

"Are you positive?" Hotch said, turning to look at Spencer with piercing dark eyes.

Only hesitating for a moment, he said, "Yes."

"That's good enough for me," Morgan said, then he pointed to several of Cooper's men, "You come around back with me."

The men obliged and soon Spencer found himself at the front door of the house, being covered by Hotch, Cooper and two more men.

Hotch kicked the door down and ran in with his gun held ahead. Spencer followed, hoping they weren't too late.

"Reid, try and find the room you think you saw her in," Hotch said quietly.

Spencer nodded and made his way to the stairs with Hotch following closely. They moved as quickly and quietly as possible. It took every ounce of Spencer's will power not to start running and shouting JJ's name.

After an age Spencer finally thought they were by the room he had seen from outside the house, he slowed his pace and listened carefully. The distinct sounds of scuffling could be heard from one of the rooms.

Hotch put his finger to his lips and then motioned for Spencer and Cooper, who had apparently followed them up, to stand on either side of the door. Hotch then started mouthing something at them. One…two…three.

Kicking the door open, Hotch burst into the room with Spencer in tow. What Spencer saw made his heart skip a beat. Davenport had JJ pressed up against a wall, his lips fastened to hers and a gun against her head. Then not to far away was a barely conscious Prentiss who seemed to be trying to get up. Unsuccessfully.

Davenport reacted quickly when he heard the door fly open. Within seconds he had spun JJ around so she was in front of him, while he had his arm around her neck and the gun still pointed at her head.

"If any of you move, she dies!" said Davenport, a wild look of a caged animal in his eyes.

Spencer met JJ's eyes, and the look of helpless relief mixed with fear in them was enough to make him want to cry. But he didn't. Instead he trained his gun on Davenport, who was looking around frantically for an escape.

"We have you surrounded, Davenport. There are agents everywhere. There's no getting out of this," Hotch said calmly.

"We'll see," Davenport said with a sneer. He began to edge around the wall, making sure not to turn his back on any of the agents. However, in his desire to focus on what he felt to be the imminent threat, he seemed to have forgotten that he was moving towards Prentiss.

"You know, it's a shame you had to interrupt us now," Davenport continued, "My wife and I were just starting to have fun."

Spencer saw JJ clench her jaw at this but she remained silent, allowing Hotch to do the talking.

"She isn't your wife, Jack," Hotch said, trying to distract Davenport, "Your wife left you, remember?"

"That's because she wasn't the right woman for me! She was flawed!" Davenport all but shouted. Hotch had obviously hit a sore spot.

Davenport was now level with Prentiss. For a brief moment, Spencer thought she was just going to let him past. But at the last second, the woman stuck her foot out causing Davenport to trip and fall crashing to the ground, dragging JJ down with him. The gun flew from his hand and slid across the floor.

Morgan appeared as if from nowhere and quickly dived on Davenport, dragging him off JJ. Spencer looked around, the commotion had attracted the attention of all the other officers that had accompanied them. Davenport was uttering a stream of curses directed at Prentiss as Morgan, now with the help of Cooper, pulled him from the room. Not before Morgan punched him in the face though. Spencer could tell it was taking a lot of restraint for Morgan to not kick the living daylights out of Davenport.

"Somebody call an ambulance," said Hotch, quickly moving forwards to JJ and Prentiss who were sat on the floor. Spencer suddenly realised he should help too and moved forwards. He was closer so he got there before Hotch.

"Hey," he said softly, crouching down to face the two women, "Are you okay? Come on, let's get out of here."

JJ just looked at him with tear filled eyes as though she didn't really understand what was happening.

"Can you stand?" Spencer said in the same tone.

"Yes," JJ nodded after a moments pause, "But Emily can't."

"That's okay," Hotch said, kneeling down beside Spencer, "I've got Emily."

JJ's eyes widened and she shook her head. Spencer realised that she was clutching Prentiss' hand as if for dear life.

"Come on, JJ. Let go of Emily's hand. Hotch will take care of her," Spencer said.

A few tears escaped from JJ's eyes and ran down her face. Spencer felt his heart breaking. She shuffled away from Prentiss but didn't stand up. Spencer put his arm around her shoulder to keep the blonde woman steady.

Hotch moved forwards and placed his hand gently on Emily's arm, "Emily? Can you hear me?"

"Hotch?" Emily mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. There's an ambulance coming soon. You just relax," Hotch said soothingly.

"JJ? She…okay? Davenport? Where's…" Prentiss said anxiously, trying to open her eyes.

"Shhh. JJ's okay. She's holding your hand. Davenport is gone."

Prentiss finally managed to pry her bloodshot eyes open and looked at the two men with a puzzled expression. But Spencer saw her squeeze JJ's hand slightly which seemed to comfort her.

"Is anything broken, Emily?" said Hotch, looking at her appraisingly.

"No," Prentiss replied.

"Good," Hotch said, "I'm going to carry you downstairs while we wait for the ambulance."

"No you are not," Prentiss replied, sounding horrified. Spencer had to laugh. It was the first fully coherent thing Prentiss had managed to say. Even JJ managed a small smile.

Hotch ignored her though and picked her up easily.

"Ow! Put me down! The ambulance will be here in a minute," Prentiss protested.

"Stop wasting your energy," Hotch said disapprovingly.

JJ finally let go of the other woman's hand and let Hotch carry her out the room. Even after they had gone through the door Spencer could still hear Prentiss complaining about getting blood on Hotch's shirt.

"Now," he said, turning back to JJ, "Am I going to have to carry you too or are you going to walk?"

Much to his relief JJ smiled, "I can walk."

Spencer helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her to make sure she stayed up right. Together they made slow progress out the house. JJ and Prentiss both looked like they would make full recoveries from their physical injuries, Spencer thought, but he had to wonder how long it would take for them to recover mentally. He knew what it was like to be haunted by bad experiences.

-----------------

**Author's Note:** Woah…As if I have already finished this. I tell you this has been a bit of an ordeal to write! The pressure of deciding to post every single day :p Ouch. Perhaps not a wise move for my first piece of fanfic. Turned out okay though. Woop!

I think I'm going to write up an epilogue of sorts just to tie up loose ends. Like a small, 'Two Weeks Later' type chapter. Besides, there are thirteen chapters now and that's an unlucky number! I have no idea whose point of view to do it from though so is there anyone you would particularly like to hear from?

Much love, my readers :-)


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **See chapters 1 – 13.

**Author's Note:** Right, this time this really is the last chapter. This has been fun to write but now I'm ready to have a bit of a break. I want to thank each and every one of you that has taken time to read this; you've made me very happy. Also a huge thank you to jennifer52002, withoutatatcegirl, Nat365, Sarge1, SAJC, tearbos, Lady of Scarlet, bumblebee917, JustKitty, Ihearttv, grahamag, EmyPink, didi2909, smokeylove, CMJJ7 and Kale-ness who took the time to review the last chapter.

I hope you all stay safe and have a very **Merry Christmas** and a **Happy New Year**!

**Flawless  
**Epilogue

Two weeks had passed and JJ was preparing herself for her first day back at work, and she knew that in the next room Emily was doing the same. After they had been released from hospital, somehow they had come to the decision that JJ was to stay in Emily's apartment for a couple of weeks so neither of them had to be alone. Of course, these words weren't actually spoken but they both knew that was the reason JJ was currently staying in Emily's guest room.

All of the team had been to visit to see how they were doing many times. JJ was touched to know how much they all cared, but in the first week after getting out of hospital, when she had been around them she felt very self conscious and uncomfortable. Especially when someone would try to bring up what had happened. However it was part of JJ's job to dodge questions and lead the conversation where she wanted it to go, so she had managed to avoid talking about it with anyone. JJ had been surprised to notice that Emily seemed equally good and dodging questions too, but then her mother and father were both politicians, she had probably picked it up from them.

Even though JJ had readily agreed to stay with Emily for a couple of weeks, at first it had been a bit awkward. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other. But on the second night JJ was there, she had woke up in the small hours of the morning, drenched in cold sweat and shaking because of a particularly bad nightmare. To calm herself down she had gone downstairs to make herself a hot drink, only to find Emily already sat there nursing a cup of hot chocolate and staring miserably out the window. They had sat together in a companionable silence, both knowing that the other was feeling the same as themselves. JJ found it comforting to know that she was not alone.

Now JJ was stood in front of a mirror examining her face. Almost all the bruising and cuts had vanished much to her relief. She straightened up and tried to put her professional expression on, but somehow no matter how hard she tried she could still see self doubt in her eyes. Oh well, she'd just have to work on building up her defences again in the madhouse.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Emily," JJ said, turning away from her reflection.

Emily popped her head around the door, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," JJ nodded, not entirely telling the truth.

-------------------

Hotch paced his office. He was usually not one for pacing, but now he felt it was necessary. His two agents were coming back to work today and he was worried about them. It's not that he didn't think they could cope, he knew they could. He just thought that they should maybe have taken some more time off to work through things. They both flat out refused to talk to Hotch about what had happened which wasn't good. At least they had each other though. When JJ had decided to stay with Prentiss for a while he would have been lying if he'd have said that he wasn't relieved. He didn't like the thought of either of them being alone. Especially in that first week when the two thugs that had been working for Davenport where on the run.

Prentiss had passed out by the time the ambulance had arrived at the house, but JJ told them about the two men called Lester and Bill who had been hired by Davenport. She had given them every detail she could remember before being carted off to a hospital. Somehow the two men had given them the slip for an entire week before getting caught. Hotch was amazed as to how, after he had spoken to them he had realised that they were actually quite stupid.

A knock of his door startled Hotch from his musings.

"Come in," he said.

Morgan opened the door, "Just thought I'd let you know that JJ and Emily are here."

"Thanks," Hotch said with a nod.

--------------------

Spencer greeted the two women with what he hoped was a warm smile.

"Good morning," he said, as they walked to Prentiss' desk.

"Morning, Spence," said JJ with a small smile.

"Are you serious?" Prentiss suddenly said.

Confused, Spencer moved his head to see that she was looking at the small mountain of paperwork on her desk.

"I come back to work after being _kidnapped _and people think it's okay to keep giving me work to do when I'm not even here?" she continued, shaking her head in disbelief.

JJ let out a small laugh, "Ha, if it makes you feel any better I'm going to have even more to do than you have."

Looking momentarily thoughtful, Prentiss replied, "You know, it kind of does."

"Oh thank you. That's nice," JJ said sarcastically.

Spencer couldn't help but smile at the two. They seemed to be dealing with things a lot better than he had, or still was in fact. It was at that point that he resolved to try and give up his dilaudid, even if it meant seeking out help from someone.

--------------------

Morgan walked down the stairs to greet JJ and Prentiss with Hotch in tow. The first thing that struck him was that the two women seemed to be laughing and joking with Reid. He had to stop himself from shaking his head in amazement. Obviously there were still some issues that they'd all have to work through, but Hotch had been right. JJ and Prentiss were strong, and if anyone could recover from that kind of attack it was them.

"Hey," Morgan said as approached.

"Hey, Morgan," Prentiss replied, "I wonder if you can tell me why someone has deemed it necessary to give me six million sheets of paperwork to do while I have been off on sick leave?"

Ah, so that's what they had been talking about, "I'm afraid I don't know anything about it," Morgan replied, then he pointed to Reid behind the boys back and mouthed 'it was him' at her.

"Reid? Is this your doing?" Prentiss said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Reid spluttered, "No! Morgan! Stop lying to them! It's got nothing to do with me!"

--------------------

"All right then," Emily said, throwing her arms up in resignation, "Fine. But I will have my revenge on you Doctor Spencer Reid. You too Derek Morgan, don't think I'm letting you off the hook."

Emily smiled as the two men had the good grace to look a little worried by this statement. Then she noticed Hotch behind them, she could feel his gaze upon her and quickly looked away. Even though they weren't supposed to, Emily could tell he was profiling her. Probably deciding that she was trying to use humour as a defence mechanism and undoubtedly noting that she couldn't quite look anyone in the eye for more than a second before looking away. Not that any of this was true of course. Emily was fine. Or at least, she would be in time.

--------------------

**Author's Note: **Endings are hard to write.

I'm going on holiday for three weeks in a few days to America. Florida to be specific. So this means that it is highly unlikely that I'll be posting anything for a while. When I do get back to sunny England however I have a couple of stories in mind that I might give a go. I hope to see you there if I do!

Once again, I can't thank you enough.

Merry Christmas!  
Rubiks


End file.
